Scarlett and Crimson
by GlamorousIndieRockAndRoll
Summary: "Jasper" She said reflexively. "Like the gem" "Scarlett. As red as blood" Jasper said dreamily, coming forward a few paces. Jasper/Scarlett Twilight/GWTW


**GWTW/Twilight crossover. Scarlett/Jasper**

_**"Jasper" She said reflexively, nodding in approval. "Like the gem I presume" **_

_**"Scarlett. As red as blood" Jasper said dreamily, coming forward a few paces. **_

**I know the timelines are a bit screwed up but this is fan fiction. Jasper is still nineteen, he was just born earlier then he was in the books. He is already a vampire by Maria, and the Civil War is just starting. **

Scarlett and Crimson

For the moment Ashley as Ashley was forgotten. He was not the tall drowsy boy she loved, but part and parcel for the Wilkes, Twelve Oaks, the County- and she hated them all because they laughed. Vanity was stronger then love at sixteen and there was no room in her hot heart now for anything but hate.

She curled her tiny hands into balls and pointed her Irish chin up in the air. She could hear the boys outside hollering with excitement for war. She sighed, was that the only thing they could think about? While she was here in the hallway with a broken heart. How could Ashley _do _that to _her? _

Scarlett O'Hara.

An approaching shadow made her stiffen and pull a face of irritation before quickly pulling it into a flawless mask. Charles Wilkes, the brother of that cad Ashley was coming down the hall, his dying-calf expression stuck on his face even as his eyes bulged like a cat being strangled.

He mumbled under his breath as he walked closer.

"Oh- Scarlett!" He said in surprise, turning as red as the Tarleton's hair.

"Do you know what's happened?" He cried, even before he reached her.

"Have you heard? Paul Wilson just rode over from Jonesboro with the news!"

He paused breathless as he came up to her. She said nothing, and only stared at him.

"Mr Lincoln has called for men, soldiers - I mean volunteers- seventy-five thousand of them!"

Mr Lincoln again! Didn't men ever think about anything that really mattered? Here was this fool expecting her to be excited about Mr Lincoln's didoes when her heart was broken and her reputation as good as ruined.

Charles stared at her. Her face was paper white and her narrow eyes blazing like emeralds. He had never seen such fire in any girl's face, such a glow in anyone's eyes.

"I'm so clumsy" He said. I should have told you more gently. I forgot how delicate ladies are. I'm sorry I've upset you. You don't feel faint do you? Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Yes please" She said and managed a crooked smile. "I shall go sit on that bench"

"Excellent" He twitched. "I mean- great. I'll be right back"

He scurried off like the little rabbit in headlights he was, and Scarlett drifted to the bench and sat down with her dark eyebrows slanting in thought. He had a lot of money, and he hasn't got any parents to bother me and lives in Atlanta. And if I married him right away, it would show Ashley I didn't give a rap- that I was only flirting with him. That would kill Honey. She'd never, never catch another beau and everybody'd laugh fit to die at her. And it would hurt Melanie because she loves Charles so much. And it would hurt Stu and Brent- she didn't quite know why she wanted to hurt them, except they had catty sisters. And they'd all be sorry when I came here to visit in a fine carriage and with lots of pretty clothes and a house of my own. And they would never, never laugh at me.

Of course that would mean being married to Charles, and talking to him more then just lying about how he had lots of charm as opposed to the truth where he couldn't charm a slug, never mind someone like she.

She took a deep breath, corset digging into her seventeen inch waist. She saw his shadow before the face and automatically bristled.

"Do you eavesdrop on every conversation now?" She said, eyes flashing in the general direction of the sound of soft footsteps. If that Rhett Butler dared to-

"Pardon Ma'm" The soft drawl came and Scarlett blinked bewildered, automatically reverting to the proper ways Mammy and Ellen drilled into her.

"My apologies Sir, I thought you were a man who I would rather not meet again. He is not received you see, as are you I suppose? I daresay I have not seen you today"

She looked at the curly haired blonde suspiciously. He looked a few years older then her, with paler skin even then she, with dark eyes. Black eyes that shone and glittered in the middle of his beautiful face. Scarlett was instantly captured.

Forget about Ashley or that nuisance Charles, she thought dismissively. This boy has the aura of a man who knows what he's doing whether it be ladies or business. He was dressed in plain farmhands clothes of a white shirt and perhaps a hint of something more…militant. A dark waistcoat half unbuttoned, the white sleeves rolled up untidily and dark pants tucked into high buckled boots. Those were almost certainly from an Army type occupation and Scarlett wrinkled her nose, already bored from the talk of war.

"No Ma'm" He repeated and she smiled smugly at the compliment. "I have just arrived. I'm so thirsty you see" He drawled softly, curls blowing in the slight wind. He stiffened even as Scarlett played with her hair, twisting a dark lock around her finger as she gazed at him.

"Well I daresay Charles will be back any moment with refreshments" She smiled, letting her dimples show deep and cute, all to her advantage of course.

"That would be…lovely" He said smoothly. "May I enquire your name?"

"Scarlett O'Hara" She said, surprised he did not know. He must be farther then five counties away as she had boys miles away vying for her attention. She played with the necklace at the hollow base of her throat and the boy stared at her transfixed.

"And you are…?" She said teasingly. "I'm rather surprised I don't know you already, the charming exquisite man you are appearing out of nowhere from travelling"

"Jasper Whitlock Ma'm"

"Jasper" She said reflexively, nodding in approval. "Like the gem I presume"

"Scarlett. As red as blood" Jasper said dreamily, coming forward a few paces. This didn't bother her, she was used to a horde of boys following her every step, including a few with misplaced ideas in their head. A lesser social-being would call them 'crazy'.

Charles hurried towards them. "Here's your water Scarlett-"

The man, Jasper turned to look at Charles and he flinched, coming to a sudden stop. The glass tumbled from his hand and fell to the floor even as Jasper was suddenly behind him, whispering in his ear. Charles eyes bulged and Scarlett absently thought he looked more like a dying calf then ever.

Dead he was indeed, because in a motion too quick for Scarlett to catch the boy had crumpled to the ground and Jasper was licking his lips. He turned to look at her- his eyes! They glittered like ruby, like the very namesake that caressed his lips.

"Scarlett" He murmured, voice feather smooth as a drop of crimson dripped down his chin.

She looked at him, emerald eyes wide. "You killed him" She stated.

"Yes" He said, lips tilting into the hint of a smile.

"…Well I always thought he looked like a dying calf" She said absently under her breath and Jasper chuckled, looking at her, ever the handsome monster. It was quiet now at dusk, the oak trees groaning slightly in the wind, the occupants of the house still in the slumbers of their afternoon naps, the boys probably miles away by now with their horses kicking up dust.

"You don't particularly seem scared Miss O'Hara" He sauntered forward like a big cat eyeing a mouse, twining around the back of her and putting his lips on her neck. They were cool, as cold and smooth as polished marble, and the hands that held her rooted to the spot were even more iron-made. Fireflies sprung through the dark sky as a colder wind settled and blew Scarlett's hair around. She shivered slightly, not wanting to go inside to get ready for a silly ball filled with incompetent fools that would mock her for her lust over Ashley Wilkes. Her back up plan Charles was dead now, more useless then ever before. She scowled briefly.

"I'm not really scared Sir" She answered. "Merely…contemplating"

"About?" His breath was ice on her neck, her throat as she swallowed thickly. She trailed a hand absently over his bare arm and had the satisfaction of his bewildered face.

"Your not scared of me"

"Au Contraire" She flashed pearly whites. "A god like man has just appeared and killed a boy I know. I did not say I wasn't scared, I'm merely…shocked"

She did not want to say she thanked the heavens and all Gods that she was grateful he had brought the death of Charles Wilkes. She felt a tidal wave of smugness when she thought of all the irritated faces when she brought this fine specimen of a Southerner into the ball, dressed in all fine glory.

"I suppose I cannot call you a man" She said calmly, voice dropping to a seductive whisper, glancing through those bristly lashes. Like the charmer she was, Jasper smiled wryly. She gave off the air of attention and popularity without even thinking of it, even while her mind was elsewhere. He had not seen another human like it, with the ability to think of herself while stood in front of him- him! He who was a monster, who lived by slaughtering innocent people like the boy he had just emptied of blood.

His mouth watered and he took a deep sniff of the girl's neck, Scarlett.

As if her personality, self assured Southern Belle charm and fierce and playful nature hadn't already captivated him, the scent and name of her had. Even her name was like a neon sign he tried to ignore as his throat seared in agony.

Her creamy skin flushed ever so slightly as he answered her. "No I am not a man. I'm a monster"

"No" She shot back as quick as lightening. "I don't believe you. You certainly did me a favour, I was going to marry him or Honey was going to end up following his shadow. Of course if it was one of my family…although Suellen…" She trailed off. "Besides you can't hurt me" She said matter-of-factly.

"Why is that?" Jasper growled and she looked at him through her lashes, tilting her head slightly.

"Because" She whispered. "I'm Scarlett O'Hara"

He laughed, a quick cruel burst of sound. "Do you think I care? Do you think I get the whole back-story from my victims?"

"Probably not" She said. "You certainly didn't want to hear Charles, he was as dull as a candle that's unlit"

He smirked at her, majestic and malicious mixed.

"And your story?" He enquired, moving around to the front of her and clasping a small hand around his bulky one. He spun her around in a waltz and her long dress floated around her, jutting out from her tiny waist and creating a perfect figure for a young lady.

She let out a light laugh, shoes dancing across the long spring grass.

"Why it's rather a long one Mr Whitlock" She smiled. "It will keep you on your toes" She let out a squeal as he picked her up off the floor, setting her down gently. She internally berated herself for acting like the silly pathetic girls back in the house, why she had more wits and charm then this!

"I think I can handle it" He said lightly, dipping her down. They gazed at each other, emerald to ruby eyes. He leant in as she tossed back her neck, arching it seductively.

"Well Miss O'Hara" He said as he hastened to twirl her around again, unwilling to let such an inquisitive girl die quickly. "I believe you're a very complicated girl"

"That is true" She agreed. "Of course" He traced fingers down her cheek and she smiled at him, eyes glowing fiercely.

"My Mother and my Father indeed make up most of the story, but without me where would they be?" She murmured, right as always in her way of thinking. Without her Ellen and Gerald would still be the Irish newcomer and her mother still the obedient wife the way they should be. The way Scarlett never would be.

"Without you I imagine they will be sad" Jasper said and Scarlett laughed.

"You don't propose to marry me do you? Whisk me away to Jonesboro and be back in time for the Ball tonight?" She looked at him questioning, eyes glittering with spirit.

"Well I'm taking you somewhere" He confessed, letting go of her. "But not to Jonesboro"

"Wherever in the world shall it be?" She said giddily, already thinking of the marvellous Wedding ceremony, the jealous people who would be jealous she got this man to be her husband! This man who killed people, drained them of blood. How curious.

"Tell me Jasper" She ordered. "How does one feel when killing another? Certainly I've felt I've wanted to throttle some people but never have I had the urge to drink their innards"

She looked at him slyly and his eyes turned cold.

"It's an urge I cannot stop. I am not a human, and cannot parade around with others like you are thinking"

"So you're a mind reader?" She arched a dark eyebrow.

"No" He shook his head, short curls dancing. "I can read emotions. But there's no doubt that's what you would want, a young lady like you" He said angrily. "Well that can't happen. Nobody can know about me"

"Well then Sir, why are you talking to me?" Scarlett knew of course, she was irresistible to all men and could not fault him for breaking his promise and letting her see him, but to not be able to show him off to others!

She would be safe in the knowledge he existed true, but what about the other girls? Perhaps they'd think she bought those dresses for herself! She had a bolt of horror. She didn't even know anything about this Jasper Whitlock man.

"How rich are you?" She asked straightforwardly and he blinked.

"Not very" He flashed an eerily perfect smile at her. "But I can be"

"And how do you fix that? By stealing?" She frowned.

"Borrowing. Without returning"

Her lips unfurled into a grin and they both smiled.

"Despite the fact you have a strange diet, I like you" She announced airily, a statement she did not usually say honestly to suitors.

"Even though I could kill you in a second?"

"Yes" She nodded and he looked at her, highlighting savage scars on his skin. "What happened?" She asked, tracing one with a slim finger.

"A war" He said.

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee" She said crossly. "Always war with you men. Please change the subject or I'll walk away right now and never come back"

"I apologize Ma'm"

"As you rightly should" She nodded, going to walk to the bench. Jasper grabbed her arm as she passed and she paused, the ruffles in her dress flying haphazardly in the breeze.

"Jasper?" She said confused, suddenly, irrationally wanting Mammy or Ellen. In fact both of them. "I am getting chilly. I would like to go inside and collect my shawl"

"You won't be cold soon" He muttered, suddenly sliding hands around her slim neck. She let out a choke, struggling feebly as tears sprang to her eyes. Imagine this! Honey and Melanie, _Ashley _finding her body, Scarlett O'Hara killed the day of their proposal of marriage. The ultimate heart-break, that would make Ashley leave Melanie. But no…then she'd be dead. She still wouldn't have him! Anger rose in her and she stamped her foot. Jasper did not know what to make of the girl who went from scared of death to angry, acting rather unladylike in the act.

"Go on then. Kill me" She gagged, trying to swallow.

Maria glided out of the trees and Scarlett eyed her with disdain. How dare another girl more _beautiful then her _come and interrupt them?

She narrowed her eyes as Jasper let her go. The little lithe Mexican woman smiled chillingly, eyes red as she looked at her, tilting her head. The two girls glowered at each other.

"I like her" She announced. "I have a good feeling…a sense. Don't you Jasper dear?" She looked at Jasper fondly who nodded, one quick nervous jerk of the head.

"Well that settles it" Maria decided.

"Who are you?" Scarlett burst angrily. "I'll tell Mr Wilkes about this I will, trespassing on his property"

"Oh don't be a fool" She said carelessly. "I shall just snap his neck. You on the other hand…" Her gaze drifted to Scarlett's neck where the thin blue veins showed quite clearly through her pale snowy skin.

"How dare you come here and threaten me!" Scarlett said furiously, shaking her head in disdain. "I shall tell you, my Father-"

"Your Father will find out you've disappeared. Ran off with a broken heart"

Scarlett's rage reached an all time high. "You eavesdropper! I shan't be surprised if you took tips from Mr Rhett Butler, or perhaps it was the other way round?"

"Silly foolish girl, I had no help for listening to your pathetic enchantments" Maria laughed coldly, but her eyes flashed with fury. "Why people across the county could hear your centre of attention whining if they listened hard enough"

Well she had certainly met her match. Scarlett took a deep breath, folding her hands together. "I'm sorry but I must go" She said coldly, bobbing a curtsey at Jasper. "Nice to meet you Sir Whitlock"

She ignored the girl, brushing past her. The Mexican went to grab at her but Jasper stopped her.

"Maria-" He hissed.

So her name was Maria. Plain name.

Scarlett collected up her dress and walked briskly back to the house, complaining under her breath about the rudeness of that other girl Maria. Why, to barge into a conversation like that! Had her Mammy taught her no manners? Did they have Mammy's in Mexico? Surely they did, she thought to herself as Maria herself, yanked her backwards and bit into her neck. Scarlett let out a cry of pain, wriggling to get out of her grip.

Maria tossed her over to Jasper who promptly clapped a hand over her mouth as her neck started to burn.

And then they were taking her away, flying across the ground further and further away from Twelve Oaks, from Ashley.

Never-ending. That's how long she writhed and screamed in pain. She screamed for the pain of losing Ashley, the fire that burnt through her veins sluggishly. She screamed in annoyance for the fact that she was losing Ashley, and the fire that burnt through her veins sluggishly. She screamed in irritation that that Mexican girl Maria was torturing her, the vicious brute. What an unladylike thing to do! With Scarlett herself being the most unladylike, dear God what must her Mother had thought of the little witch?

Scarlett had no question in her mind that Maria was certainly not received in her own little country. She screamed again with pure anger. How dare this Maria do this to her! Her! Scarlett O'Hara! Take her away from all those people like that, now they'll be having their little ball and gossiping about her.

They'll think her so dreadfully stupid for running off, and Honey will tell everyone with delight it was from a broken heart. They'll think her pathetic! A sham to society! Why a good Southern girl never ran away from her home, her pride and glory. What on earth would Mammy and Ellen think?

So when the fire started to trickle away degree by degree, she barely noticed. Until she heard her heart beating faster and faster, until…

Nothing.

No sound whatsoever.

Why that lying cad, she thought viciously. He did so too kill me! Her family would not be pleased. She opened her eyes and inhaled in shock, as everything was so dazzlingly bright. A technicolor world. And she could smell marvellous things, and taste in the air dry dust and flowers. She looked around from the little metal bed she was sprawled on, and got up with ease, looking around before frowning and flicking dirt off her dress. That was until she realized her hands were _sparkling._

Her jaw dropped before she held one hand up daintily, twisting it around. It looked pretty elegant there, and certainly made her stand out. Well I bet Honey Wilkes would be jealous of her now, she looked like those jewels she hung off her ears in a dreadful display of hopeful courting. Now Scarlett would be the Belle of the Ball more then ever. Sighing happily she looked up and met Jasper's eyes.

"Scarlett" He said softly, and she was suddenly calm. Rather calm indeed. Two blondes and Maria entered the tent, shutting the flap and making her skin go back to normal, but bone white and like porcelain skin it was!

"Scarlett" Jasper repeated and her head snapped up.

"What?" She snarled, chest grumbling. Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a laugh that was like a wind chime. "Sorry"

He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's natural. This is Lucy and Nettie. I'm sure you remember Maria"

Scarlett nodded frostily, a surge of violent hate already springing forward as they locked steely gazes. The two blondes smiled serenely but she knew it was an act, she'd seen better girls then them try it.

"Well I'm sure your very thirsty" Jasper said. "The sun will be setting any minute and then we can go and hunt together"

"I trust you'll do a good job Jasper" Maria instructed him carelessly. "I need to go scout some more people. All men" She eyed Scarlett again who bared her teeth.

"Look after her" She said before leaving again. Scarlett sat down on the bed irritated.

"Why I am in…?" She floundered for the right word.

"A tent" Jasper smiled. "You've never been in one?"

"Of course not" She sniffed. "I love to climb a tree and throw stones true, but I would much rather prefer a bed indoors" She smiled attractively at Jasper and two blondes sniffed. Scarlett swung her gaze to them and they smiled innocently.

"I'm Lucy" The taller one introduced herself.

"Nettie" The other one simpered and Scarlett looked at them.

"Scarlett O'Hara" She announced proudly despite the burn in her throat. She itched it with a frown.

"Have a look at yourself" Nettie hurried to get a mirror and Scarlett looked at herself in awe. Her hair was a dark black, like ebony and midnight entwined, and her skin was like fine delicate glass, as white as fresh snow. Her eyes were a vivid red and she touched them slightly, noting with smug satisfaction her freckles had all gone.

"The eyes will turn darker in a few weeks" Lucy said absently. "That dress must be heavy" She eyed it with speculation. "Where did you come from?"

"Georgia" She said stiffly.

"Oh" Her face puckered into a slight scowl before she turned away and giggling, left with Nettie.

"We're off to hunt!" She chimed behind them as Scarlett tossed her head, hair flying around her face dramatically. She decided she didn't like them. No, she never did like catty fake girls. The only one she liked was Jasper who was staring at her, brow furrowed.

"Do you want to hunt?"

"Yes. I do so like rabbit or foul. What shall we be eating?"

"Draining" He correcting. "We drink human's blood"

She blinked at him in surprise before laughing. "I don't think so! You except me to drink blood after whisking me away and torturing me? No I shall drink animals"

"You can't survive on animals"

"I shall" She said unaffected, gliding out into the night air.

"As soon as you get the scent of a human you'll be tearing his neck out"

"I may be bad Jasper but not that bad" She laughed at his foolishness.

He reached out and stroked her cheek delicately and she looked at him.

"I don't think you understand" He said quietly. "We're going to fight for more land. Maria's getting more recruits now"

"Like…an army?" Scarlett asked and he nodded. A barrage of emotions hit Jasper. Annoyance, exasperation, boredom, hunger, stubbornness.

"I'm not fighting in an Army" She jutted her strong chin up and glared him in the eye. "I refuse to"

"Maria will kill you if you don't" I warned her and she squeezed one of my hands.

"No she won't" She said calmly, so self-assured I believed her. Then she let go of my hands and the feeling had gone. He looked at her scrutiny, did she have a power? When she touched you-

"Come on" Jasper said shortly, dropping the conversation for now and heading towards the nearest town.

"No" Scarlett said, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Scarlett you need to drink"

"I know" She replied calmly. "I'm going to drink from that horse over there" She jabbed a finger at the animal in question, the man asleep beside his steed.

"Mmmm" Jasper said, sure the hunger she had was for the man. She suddenly sprinted, and bit into the man's neck.

"Shhhsh" She hissed at him as he awoke, and his lips automatically went slack. Scarlett could never remember being so happy at drinking something, and she barley even thought of it as a man. It was a man- who she was drinking. She gagged and shoved the man off her. His breathing was shallow and hitched, eyes closed as he slipped into a deeper unconsciousness.

"What are you doing?" Jasper grabbed her hands. "You can't leave him like that!"

"Why not?" She retorted. "I don't want to kill him!"

"You shouldn't be able to stop"

"Well I can" She said smugly. "You can't"

He turned around to look at her coldly, but she'd already wandered off, looking up at the stars in the sky.

Jasper came up behind her.

"I'm sorry I got mad"

"I would think a man like you would know better" She said icily. "I may drink from humans but I am not a murderer. I am Scarlett O'Hara, I have a reputation"

"Your reputation is gone. Scarlett O'Hara is gone. You can't go back home"

She swung around to look at him furiously, arm flinging out to slap him. "You _cad!_" She shouted. "A man who is not married or courting me cannot at all order me what to do!"

She had forgotten about Ellen and Mammy's manners, and did not really want to use them. How could she stay calm in a situation like this? Denying her the chance to see her family after all this- this- event! Why the idea was preposterous!

"You go back there and you'll reveal our secret" Jasper hissed at her, shaking her shoulders back and forth as she glanced at him stoutly.

"No" She said, picture of determination if there ever was one.

"Yes" He snarled. "You're a vampire Scarlett! You have red eyes and glitter in the sun like a million diamonds" A dreamy smile crossed her face for a nanosecond before it disappeared.

"You would rip their neck out and kill them, just like you nearly did with-"

"Exactly" She said proudly. "Nearly. So I won't kill them"

"You're a newborn, your not trusted alone" He growled.

"What statistics?" She asked. "I will be fine"

"You can't go back there! What will they say when you never age? When you cannot ever go out at day?"

"I have a medical condition" She said silkily. "Very rare"

"Right" Jasper snorted briskly. "You _can't _go back there do you understand?"

Scarlett looked at him pleasantly. "I understand" She repeated in a monotone. "But I'm not staying here where there is war. I am not going to be part of a war. Girls don't fight" She simmered angrily, flouncing off into the distance.

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his hair before catching up with her.

"Look I don't like Maria as much as you do, but she'll all we've got. Her and Lucy and Nettie"

"No Jasper we have each other" She looked at him. "We can run away right now and she'll never follow us. Why would she? If she wants more vampires then just bite more people"

"You don't understand. I have a talent. I can change your emotions" Jasper said and she looked at him, guarded.

"Did you ever change mine?"

"Maybe a little" He said intensely, staring down at her for he was a few inches taller. "But just to help you"

"Mmmm" She said. "Please Jasper" She asked. "Please come with me"

Her eyes burnt weirdly, and she had no idea why. She wanted Jasper now, didn't want to share him with three mean air-headed idiots. She wanted him to herself, she wanted him to love her like she had loved Ashley. Because no doubt now, she liked him. He seemed to accept whatever she said to him whereas by now certainly Mammy would have fainted in shock from her rudeness.

She clutched his hand as the moonlight fell on the plain and the stars sparkled brighter then ever before. She looked at him, all trembling eyelashes and pouted lips, hopeful. Jasper stared at her, face grave, eyes flickering around on edge.

"We can run away"

"Why would you want to run away with a monster?" He said bitterly. "Look at what Maria created out of me" He gestured to his immortal body with disgust.

"I can change that" Scarlett said happily, finally able to prove her Father wrong that yes, a woman could change a man when they weren't married. "We can run away together and take just enough blood from people not to kill them…or animals"

They looked at each other in silence, just staring, absorbing the other's face.

"Okay" Jasper said. "Okay I'll come with you"

Scarlett beamed, the brightest smile a girl could have in the whole South and impulsively twined her hand around his and pulled it, before they started running.

Years passed. Scarlett still had regrets and woes but when she went back one dark night to observe her family her heart swelled with pride. She hastily wrote a note and tucked it in the drawer of her old dresser where she knew Suellen would no doubt find it, the make-up stealing younger sister she was. Not younger now, older.

Jasper and Scarlett went around the world, eventually converting to sole animal blood. They went to Paris, the city of love where Jasper proposed. And they had a big Wedding, inviting people they didn't even knew. All Scarlett of course, Jasper would have preferred a small quiet ceremony but with Scarlett there wasn't much choice. And when Jasper teased her about the lectures her Mother and Father had told her that she still remembered, she laughed and set about proving all of those lectures were wrong for a good long marriage. They quarrelled and made-up, laughed and got kicked out of the house, spent weeks apart just to make the reunion even sweeter.

They wandered through trees in a Northern town where it was hardly ever sunny, Scarlett clothed in jeans and cardigan, again complaining how weird it was for a lady to be wearing pants. Jasper chuckled and told she was old. She replied he was older and shoved him onto the floor.

She rolled on top of him.

"How times have changed" She sighed. "This would never have been acceptable before"

"I bet your glad" Jasper raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him playfully.

"I don't know…" She toyed with him. "Maybe I don't want to kiss you" She leant back from his lips, wriggled out of his embrace, golden eyes dancing.

She perched on the branch of a tree, legs swinging back and forth as her hair blew in the wind.

"Fine by me" Jasper disappeared into the forest with a wink. Scarlett stayed in the tree for a while, pondering over her very existence. She was still as stubborn headed and vain as ever, but Jasper was the remedy. He calmed her down and made her more easy to get along with, as she supposed living with her for over a 150 years must be tiresome. Especially when everyone stared at her with lust when she walked down the street. She'd found out over gradual time that she had a power, when she touched someone she could hypnotise them to do anything. It came in use when they had scrapes with other nomads.

Nomads.

Scarlett crinkled her nose, hating that word. When she found the right place she would build a house like Tara, and it would be glorious. She would have her own little nest for her and Jasper to spend eternity together. She sighed happily, jumping from the tree and landing on the balls of her feet before racing after him, dancing by his side.

"Your so beautiful you know?" She said and he nodded.

"Hey" She nudged his side and he grinned, capturing her in his arms. "Your more gorgeous" He said, stroking her hair before kissing her softly, sweetly. She kissed him more passionately, more in love then ever. How could she have been such a fool to pine over Ashley? He was nothing more then dust now where as she, she would always be young and attractive with Jasper her love.

"I love you" She said simply.

"I love you too" Jasper said sincerely, twirling her in the dance they had danced more then a century ago. He dipped her down and she arched her neck, looking at him between her bristly lashes before sliding into his arms and kissing him, tingles all over her body.

A scent came in their direction and they looked up surprised to see a burly muscled boy with a blonde goddess. Not as beautiful as I, Scarlett thought to herself vainly, smiling attractively as more people came out. A caramel haired woman and blonde man, plus a small spiky haired girl and a copper-coloured boy. He was staring at her most peculiarly. She shrugged it off even as Jasper fluently took her out of his arms and behind him. She sighed irritably.

"Jasper what did I tell you about trying to protect him?" She poked his bicep. "I'm fine" She soothed him, stepping past him. Jasper sighed, shadowing her as she went forward.

"Hi" She beamed, all teeth. "I'm Scarlett O'Hara Whitlock"

The blonde snorted under her breath and Scarlett turned to look at her fiercely. She took a step backwards in surprise.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" She oozed Southern charm, they both did.

"No" The blonde muttered.

"You drink animals too?" The blonde man asked, holding out a hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen; this is my family. My wife Esme" He gestured to the caramel haired woman who smiled softly. "And my children Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice" The blonde haired girl scowled, the burly muscled boy Emmett grinned, Edward frowned at them and Alice hopped excitedly from one foot onto the other.

"This is Jasper, my husband" Scarlett said proudly because Jasper didn't really do well with other vampires. They got wary from his scars, and he was constantly on edge. Luckily Scarlett could distract him by piling attention onto herself.

She shook Carlisle's hand and Carlisle looked at her enchanted. Scarlett smiled smugly.

"What did you do?" The blonde, Rosalie snapped.

"She can hypnotise people when she touches them" Edward explained. "I'm a mind-reader" He added and Jasper stiffened.

Rosalie hissed slightly.

"No need to get angry" Scarlett said unaffected by the poor attempt to threaten her. She caught Rosalie's hand as it came flinging towards her and smiled.

Rosalie's face turned slack before she fell silent.

"You all look very clean" She commented dismally. "Our clothes are all muddy"

"Oh come back to our house!" Esme said instantly. "Please, we have plenty of spare clothes. Alice will love to dress you!"

Scarlett's head whipped around to Alice, she would not be seeing Jasper naked or-

Jasper sent her a wave of calm and smiled at her wryly, reassuringly. They grabbed hands as they approached the huge white house by the river. Scarlett's jaw dropped in amazement and jealously. She wanted this house. She scowled briefly even as Edward laughed at her. The rest of the family turned to look at him curiously but he waved them away with a chuckle.

They stayed at the Cullen's, only intending for a day. But the days turned into weeks, months, years until eventually they were welcomed with the little Cullen crest.

They returned to High School, and although Scarlett detested it and Jasper struggled with his bloodlust, they both graduated once, twice, ten times.

"I hate school" Scarlett sniffed as she complained.

"We know" Her siblings chorused and Jasper smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Well really I never got it the first time so why bother learning it again? One education is enough for a lifetime" She complained, not unable to stop smiling automatically as the boys went past.

She played with a lock of her hair as she sat at the cafeteria table.

"But where is she from?" A classmate pondered.

"The South you idiot" Another rolled their eyes, glancing at their table. Scarlett preened, and Jasper chuckled.

"Bet you wish you still had that pretty dress"

"Yeah" She gazed at him. "That was nice"

"Your nice"

"You're both lovesick morons"

Scarlett threw her sandwich at Emmett and giggled.

They were rich and beautiful and had never been happier.

Scarlett sighed luxuriously as she lay sprawled on their huge soft Queen-sized bed. Jasper looked at her from where he was reading in the old armchair. She stretched her arms and fake-yawned, looking at him seductively as played with one of the buttons on her shirt. He was immediately beside her, kissing her cheek, nose, lips.

"I never did thank you for turning me" Scarlett said absently. "Thank you"

"Thank _you_" Jasper said, tracing patterns on the bare skin of her shoulder. "You helped me not become a monster anymore"

"You never were a monster" She told him comfortingly, stroking his cheek.

They watched as Alice found her soul-mate and Edward married frail human Bella. They beamed with delight when they had a grandchild. Scarlett brushed her hair out, trying to tame the bronze curls.

"Thank you Auntie Scarlett" Nessie said happily.

"No problem" Scarlett said softly, her Southern accent still broad and noticeable. Still a Southern Belle after all this time.

"You speak so nice" Nessie sighed enviously and Scarlett beamed happily_. _

"Maybe one day I can show you where I grew up"

Nessie nodded enthusiastically, ringlets flying everywhere.

She had a good home, family, a huge house. She was rich and gorgeous and immortal.

But always when she was sat at the dead of night with Jasper, she would reminisce about her South, her Mammy and Ellen, Suellen and Carreen, Ashley.

But then Jasper held her tight and whispered he loved her, and everything was alright with the world.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Just an idea that's been brewing in my mind as I read the first part of GWTW.**

**I'd love to hear your opinions,**

**love**

**Paula**

**xXx**


End file.
